Eden
by Laced-Victorian
Summary: A more sensual take on Serenity & Endymion's first meeting. Sort of AU in the sense that I'm relying more on the mythological aspects than the canon. A one shot at the moment but possibly to be expanded :


**09.22.2011**

I've been musing over a return to writing.. the idea for a story literally pouring out of me today which lead to a five page outline hastily written at work. In the meantime of sorting the details for that lovely gem out (it's a little dark and twisted so I need to get some opinions from decent people as how to pursue it) I found this little diamond in the rough in my discard pile and thought I'd clean it up. Originally I was going to expand on this and turn it into a multi-chapter fanfic – for now it will remain a one-shot. And honestly, I think the beauty of it is enhanced by its elusive brevity.

**~ =.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~**

The moon hung like a bright lantern over the garden. Pregnant with the scent of ripened fruit and entangled with the neglected remnants of what were once the most beautiful trees on Earth, Eden rested gently in the warm Summer eve.

A figure stepped out from the shadows of a dilapidated temple – his movements serpentine in nature. The smoothness of his movement allowed for his near quiet approach as he made his way towards the center atrium of the garden. There, amidst the ivy-covered ruins awaited a fountain. Dancing in its waters was the fairest woman he had ever laid eyes upon. A pearlescent halo of light surrounded her form, its encompassing glow setting the surrounding garden alight in waves of silver and white.

She belonged to the heavens of the Moon. He, too, carried the blood of the chosen ones. But unlike her his blood line was descendent from the heavens of Earth. He made his way around the remnants of pillars, a flicker of the magnificence they once held flashing in his mind. The place that had once been the heart of his planet was now an abandoned tomb. She was a welcome exception.

Unaware of his presence, the splendor of the water weaved a spell of fascination upon her. The sound of her laughter echoed throughout the garden – rich and exuberant it filled his ears like the haunting melodies of sabbats long forgotten. He was enraptured by this foreign creature. Her pale skin only made more luminescent by the silver strands of hair that flowed down the length of her body in a mass of tangled waves.

She was the first Lady of the Moon he had laid eyes upon – their kind having forsaken Earth to a premature doom generations earlier. It was only in the last decade that war had begun to wage between the two nations – those of the Moon realizing only too late the consequences of their neglect. Earth had risen to face its doom and by pure stubbornness refused to succumb to the fateful end that had been predicted for her. And now she was ready to stand up to those who had forsaken her.

Under the laws of war Serenity was forbidden to walk the lands of Earth. It was within his rights to kill her, and he had to admit to himself that he had mused over the color of her blood should it be spilled upon his blade. Wondered if it would lay across her gown in a puddle of garnet or coat her skin in the same silver glow that seemed to illuminate from inside of her.

He pushed these thoughts aside now.. her exuberance had died down and she now lay sleepily across the marbled edge of the fountain – the train of her gown hiked up to the edge of her milky thighs as her breasts spilled forth from the confines of her top. It was a sight that caused him to catch his breath as the stirring of desire awakened within him. He wanted her badly and cursed himself as he rose from hiding to make his way towards her.

She showed no fear as he approached. No resistance as he parted her lips with his own. He hungered for her, but despite the urgency he felt he was gentle in his maneuvers. He did not take her that night; fear that the fragile creature below his touch would fade taming his desires to consume her. He held her in his arms and spoke to her in the shared tongue of their fathers while she looked up at him with eyes he could neither decipher nor evade.

She spoke no words until the approach of dawn threatened them on the horizon. It was then she opened her mouth, the succulent pout he had studied for hours streaming words like undulations.

"What is your name, son of man?"

"Endymion," had barely graced his lips when, in a flash of light, she vanished from the confines of his arms, the taste of her still lingering on his tongue.


End file.
